M.I. High: Season 5, Episode 14
I grew up with a British television show called M.I. High. It was about a few high schoolers who were also spies for an intelligence organization and saved the day constantly. There were 7 seasons, each two/three had their own different set of characters, but some of Season 3-5's characters didn't meet a good end. I know a man that used to work at our children's programming channel, ABC3, Wayne was his name. He had seen an unreleased episode of M.I. High that nobody had or has ever seen before. I know this sounds like your typical lost episode story but seriously, this episode was fucked up in ways I never thought were possible. So, Wayne showed me the episode so I could see what he meant. It began with Deputy headmistress Mrs. King at her desk, on the phone. "So Avril hasn't been at home either for three days? Have you called the police?", she asks. On the phone, you can hear a faint "We're waiting to see if she will come back and then we will.". Mrs. King answers, "I suggest you do call the police and file a missing persons report this instant! She could be in grave danger!", slamming the phone down. Headmaster Flatley walks in. King tells him, "Well Avril isn't even at home either. This is very concerning, I mean, she could be dead for all we know!". Flatley, with an awkward laugh, assures her. "I'm sure she'll show up at some point!". The Avril in question is Avril Franklin, a perky emo/goth-ish character on the show who was fairly political. It cut to the hallway, and one student, in a fur coat and hat, wannabe rapper Scoop Doggy (real name Timothy Hinklebottom, I know, dumb name) was acting strange. He wouldn't look people in the eye when talking to him and kept looking like he's about to slip out something. Even his 'posse' thought something was up. Oscar Cole, one of the main spies of the show, asked him, 'Scoop, what's going on?'. Scoop stuttered. 'Oh oh, nothing, haha, it's all good in the hood!'. His smile quickly dipped as he turned around and walked away. Oscar was suspicious. Oscar talked to his spy friends Carrie Stewart and Rose Gupta about Scoop. "Scoop's been acting VERY weird for the past few days." Carrie responded, "You know what's also been going on for the past few days? Avril's absence." "Yeah, I find that weird." Oscar answered. After deciding to question Scoop on it, they attempt to approach him, but he swiftly runs out of sight as a loud squeal reverberates throughout the corridor. It was Davina Berry, the school's fashion-conscious girl. She ran out of where she came from, crying for help. Oscar sprinted over to where she ran from, in a ditch just out back of the school, to find Avril dead in a pool of dark blood, her face bloated like a balloon, a noose round her neck, and one of her arms cut off. Decomposition had set in, which made her bloated face even worse to look at. Her eyes were hanging out of their sockets, blood had oozed from there, her purple cardigan stained red. Her fingers were twisted and mangled, and her legs looked like they had been bent forwards and broken, and there might have been some rape going on as well. I was taken aback. What kind of children's show would show something this graphic? Thing is...it looked legitimate. This is further proven by the fact that not much comes up when you search up the name of her actress...Jenny Huxley-Golden. I had a bit of a panic attack, I started being unable to breath and it felt like my heart was about to explode. Oscar let out a scream. "ARGH! HOLY SHIT! FUUUUCK!". Students began swarming in the area and screaming at the discovery of Avril's corpse just mangled in the ditch. Davina had seen some mattress in the ditch and planned on selling it, in her journey to save money to buy designer clothes and lifted it up not knowing her dead classmate was underneath. Mrs. King and Mr. Flatley shared the pain of the students as they later realized that Avril was dead. And Scoop had killed her. It cut to Scoop being interrogated by the police. According to Scoop, in a fit of rage after she began to spout political statements in class, he lured her down to the ditch during lunch and secretly murdered her in a barbaric style, grabbing some rope and tying it around her neck, chopped one of her arms off and broke all of her fingers while also snapping her legs forwards. It happened quick enough so that Avril only let out a death rattle in the entire situation. He then walked away, shaken up over what he just did, leaving her to die. It cut back to the school and a memorial was set up inside the gymnasium, with students grieving and paying their respects as the Scorpions' 'Wind Of Change' blared from a speaker; a song that Oscar stated "She told me she liked because it was about protesting.". I started blubbering like a baby. The credits came up, and it ended with the same BBC/Kudos logo that it always did. After it went black, my panic attack just went off the charts. I was on the ground, screaming and not being able to breath. I felt lightheaded and about to pass out or die. To this day, I still get traumas of that episode and still wonder, what happened to Jenny?